


The Cullen's Go To Rocky Horror Picture Show

by iroc24



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, RHPS, Rocky Horror Picture Show References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroc24/pseuds/iroc24
Summary: When Emmett sees an ad for a midnight showing of RHPS, the Cullen's decide to go out. Bella has never seen the movie so she is in for a very human experience. Bella is still human
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 4





	The Cullen's Go To Rocky Horror Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF but I am transferring all my writings to AO3.
> 
> I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it

~~~  
We're Going  
~~~

Edward and I were sitting at his piano when Emmett and Rosalie came back from a hunting trip.

"Hey love birds. Do you have any plans for tonight? Rosalie and I saw fliers for a midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show." I looked over at Edward and then to Emmett.

"Rocky Horror?" I asked as Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"Yes. This is great. Bella's a virgin. We are so going tonight." I just stared at her as the blood rushed into my cheeks giving me that rosy blush. What did my lack of a sex life have to do with a movie? Alice was already dragging me up the stairs when I finally heard Edward's velvet voice.

"Alice, I'm not sure if Charlie will appreciate us taking Bella out to such a late movie. After all, it is a school night." I smiled as Edward tried to stop his sister, sadly it didn't work.

"Oh Edward, have you forgotten that we have a three day weekend because the teachers have meetings all day?" I know not to bet against Alice, but I was hoping Edward would have stopped her. Finally, I spoke.

"I still need to check with Charlie about this." Alice just smiled. "You already called him. Didn't you?"

"Of course Bella. I told Charlie that the boys were going camping and we wanted to have a girl's night out. He said to have fun and be safe." Sometimes it was a good thing that Charlie liked Alice so much, but today I wasn't sure.

"I guess we're going out tonight. But I'm still confused why you are all excited about a movie from the seventies. Didn't you all see it when it first came out?" Suddenly I felt calm.

"Of course we saw it when it came out. It's such a great movie so we go whenever it's playing." I didn't even see Jasper come down the stairs. "Alice. Why don't we go out and purchase supplies while Emmett and Rosalie get the costumes ready." Costumes? For a movie? Alice grabbed the keys for her Porsche and the two of them were out the door.

"Edward? Why do we need costumes for a movie?" He didn't answer. Edward just smiled at me and began to play Clair de Lune. I put my hands on his and he stopped playing and gave me that crooked smile that I love.

"Bella. Love. Don't worry so much. I promise you will enjoy yourself tonight. Going to a midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show is-" He paused. "It's an experience you should have. Everyone dresses up as the characters from the movie." I just looked at him. He took my hand and walked me over to the couch. As I sat down he disappeared and was back with a laptop before I even sat. He opened up Google and proceeded to show me pictures of the audience from previous showings of the movie.

"People really dress like that! Why?" He just laughed at me.

"It's fun Bella. They also yell at the screen and throw things during the show. A midnight showing of Rocky Horror is an experience in itself. We could watch the movie here, but it's not the same." I just smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. It seems that I would need some rest if I was expected to see a movie at midnight.

~~~  
Getting Dressed  
~~~

After I finished eating my dinner, Alice dragged me upstairs to her bedroom and started going through all the bags from her day's shopping.

"Alice, is all of this necessary? It's just a movie." I sighed as Alice just continued pulling things out of the bag.

"Bella. It's not just a movie." She threw me a blue lace half slip with a matching bra. It's not the right color, but Edward loves you in blue." I just stared at her. "Do I need to call Jasper up here to calm you down? I promise that everyone dresses like this. Just wait until you see Edward." I knew there was no arguing with Alice so I put the slip and bra on. Once I was dressed, Alice worked quickly on my hair and make-up. "You look perfect Bella. Put this on for now." She passed me a silk robe. "I don't want you to get cold." I smiled and slipped my arms into the robe.

Shortly after, Alice was dressed and we were heading downstairs to meet up with everyone in the living room. Alice was wearing a strange looking gold and black outfit with black gloves. She had on a wig that looked like the bride of Frankenstein; bright red with white lines up the side. As we reached the living room, I noticed that Jasper was in a matching outfit and had his blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. He was holding a gold trident in his hand. Rosalie was wearing a strange outfit that included striped shorts, a gold sequined jacket, red sequined bow tie, and a gold top hat.

"What do you think Bella?" I turned at Emmett's voice and almost fell down the last two steps when I saw him. Emmett was wearing a black leather vest that laced up in the front and black leather underwear. He also had on thigh high stockings, a pearl necklace, and a curly wig.

"Em-mett," I stuttered. "What are you wearing?" He just smiled at me as he walked over to Rosalie.

"You'll understand the costumes later Bella. I think you'll like Edward's costume though." At the mention of Edward's name, I looked around but could not find him.

"Where is Edward?" As I asked I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. I looked up and saw Edward wearing nothing but gold underwear. "Wow! You look-" I couldn't figure out how to finish that statement. He was teasing me with his perfect abs. He walked over and kissed me.

"You also look wow." I just stood there smiling at him. I still had no idea what was going on at the movie tonight, but at least I wasn't the only one lacking clothing.

"Alright we need to leave soon if we want to get good seats." Alice's voice pulled me back to reality. Leave soon? It was only nine and the movie wasn't until midnight.

"Alice." I asked. "Where exactly are we going tonight?" She just smiled and Emmett answered.

"Relax little sister. We're just going to LA for the night." LA?

"I'm driving Bella, so you and Edward will sit in the back together." I smiled at the thought of just sitting in the back of Alice's car for the ride.

Edward and I got into the back of Alice's Porsche. Rosalie and Emmett would be taking the BMW. The two cars speed down the drive and we were off to LA for the movie. I leaned against Edward's shoulder and prepared for the drive.

~~~  
Driving to LA  
~~~

I felt a cold kiss on my cheek. "Wake up Bella. We're here." I lifted my head off of Edward's shoulder and I looked around. I must have fallen asleep on our way to LA because we were in a parking garage. Jasper pulled his seat forward and went to help me out of the car but Edward was quickly standing there before I had both feet out.

"Bella. When we get to the theater, you really should take the robe off. It's not really part of the costume." I just pulled the robe tighter around me and stuck my tongue out at Alice. Edward brought his lips to my ear and whispered.

"Don't be embarrassed. Just look at my outfit." I looked at Edward's perfect body and smiled. After everyone was out of both cars, we started walking down the street in our costumes. Considering how we were dressed, we didn't really stick out on the street. Alice was right; everyone dressed up for the movie.

"How many?" The woman at the ticket booth asked.

"Six please." Emmett answered as he pulled out a leather wallet.

"Any virgin kits?" Virgin kits?

"No thanks. We brought our own supplies." Emmett took the tickets and began to walk back. He looked right at me and smiled before turning back to the ticket booth. "Oh wait. We do have one virgin with us." What? Why does he have to tell them that I was a virgin? And why only one? Edward was a virgin too. Jasper must have sensed my confusion and nervousness because Edward turned to him.

"I know Jasper." He took my hand. "Bella, love. Emmett is not referring to-" He stopped mid-sentence and kissed my hand. "In the Rocky Horror universe, a virgin is someone who has never been to the movie before." I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or freaked that they weren't discussing my sex life.

"Come here little sis. I need to mark the virgin for the sacrifice." Emmett was smiling as he walked towards me with what looked like a tube of lipstick. I quickly ducked behind Edward. He just kept my hand in his and just laughed a little.

"He's just going to put a red V on your head." He pointed to other people entering the theater and I could see a few of them had marks on their foreheads. "It's all part of the fun but you don't have to if you don't want to." I smiled but I could see Emmett and Alice hiding their disappointment.

"Is this it? Or is something else going to happen?" I suddenly felt very calm. "Thanks Jasper, but I still don't want to embarrass myself tonight." Jasper just smiled at me. I finally caved and allowed Emmett to mark my head after Edward agreed to pretend it was his first time and also put a red V on his head.

We all walked into the theater and I just stopped in place. I thought my family was eccentric, but some of these people were crazy. We found our way to a row of eight seats and sat down. A few minutes later the house lights dimmed and a spot light turned on aimed at the stage below the screen. A guy dressed similar to Emmett walked into the light with a microphone.

~~~  
Costume Contest  
~~~

"Good evening transvestites." The man on stage greeted the crowd. "Tonight we are going to take a trip to Transylvania. However before we begin the movie, we are beginning with the costume contest. Anyone interested in entering the contest should come up to the right side of the stage. Thank you." People started standing up but I just sunk into my seat. Edward still hadn't let go of my hand and I was thankful for that. Rosalie started taking small bags out of her purse and passing it over.

"Edward, Bella. Here are your props for the night." I looked in the bag and was confused about the random items I found: rice, newspaper, playing cards, rubber gloves, water guns, and more. "Before you panic Edward, I already warned Emmett that if he aims anything at Bella he'll be sorry." As I gave Rosalie a confused look, Edward just smiled that beautiful crooked smile.

"Thank you Rosalie. I was a little worried about Emmett going overboard tonight." Edward then turned to me. "Bella, the different items in your bag are for parts of the movie. For example, one of the first scenes is a wedding and when the characters throw rice-" He took about a ziplock full of rice. "so does the audience." Things were starting to make more sense about these props. "The other props are used at different parts. I'll make sure you have the right item at the right time. You will also hear people yelling at the movie at some parts. It won't have anything to do with the movie itself, but I promise you will be laughing." I just smiled at him when I suddenly noticed the seat on my other side was empty.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Edward just pointed to the stage where I realized the two were standing in line for the costume contest. "You know Alice. She dragged Jasper up there." I turned to watch the costume contest. People went all out for this including wigs and makeup. I suddenly realized the guy with the microphone was talking.

"It seems the judges have picked a winner. Or should I say winners." He seemed to emphasize the fact that there was more than one winner. "Riff Raff and Magenta. Or should I say Jasper and Alice." Of course they would win. I guessed that Riff Raff and Magenta were the characters they dressed up as. The six of us stood up to cheer for them. "Your prize includes an autographed copy of the RHPS DVD, a souvenir shirt from tonight's event, and dinner for two at Electric's. Congratulations, your costumes are amazing." As everyone left the stage, the man continued to speak. "Finally, before we get this show on the road. Can I have all the virgins up on the stage?" If possible, I sunk deeper into my seat.

"It's alright Bella, I'll go with you." Edward smiled as he began to stand up, but he knew he wouldn't win this time so he sat back down. "It's not mandatory to go up. It's just fun, but we can watch from here." We watched as the people on stage were made to pop red balloons between their legs and dance the Time Warp. I never realized the dance came from a movie but apparently it did. One female was forced into a wedding dress and made to crawl under the legs of the other people on stage. I was glad that none of the Cullen's forced me on stage.

"Thank you all for coming up. And now, we will start the show. Enjoy everyone." The man walked off the stage and the spot light shut off. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and I rested on his as the movie came onto the screen.

~~~  
The Movie  
~~~

Suddenly I heard people in the crowd yell "let there be lips" and bright red lips appeared on the black screen and began to narrate the movie. As the narrator continued, people were yelling things between the words.

"I told you people get into it. That's why it's better than watching it at home." Edward sensed that I was slightly confused. The yelling at the screen continued and suddenly we saw the characters coming out of a wedding. "Throw your rice" was all I heard Edward say as it started raining rice in the theater. Edward took out the newspaper and water gun from my bag. "You'll need this in a second, just follow the crowd." The next scene in the movie showed them running through a rainy night holding newspaper over their heads. I suddenly felt water ricocheting off Edward. He growled and grabbed my newspaper. The water guns were to create the rain and Emmett was spraying it directly at Edward.

This continued on for a while with different things being thrown and said. Once Edward realized I was enjoying myself, he joined in with the crowd yelling at the screen. I finally understood most of our costumes, except for Alice and Jasper. Edward was dressed up as Rocky Horror the creation of Frank-N-Furter, whom Emmett dressed as. I clearly understood why Alice put me in a bra and slip after seeing Janet and Rocky Horror make out. I realized that Alice and Jasper were wearing exact replicas of the costumes in the last scene. The way Alice had done Jasper's hair, he looked just like Riff Raff and with the wig she had on, she looked identical to Magenta.

The credits started to run and everyone in the crowd stood up to dance the time warp together. I just held on to Edward and smiled. I don't think I realized what an event an old movie could be.

"So Bella," Alice beamed as we left the theater. "What did you think? Was it worth it?" I just smiled.

"Alice, I should know by now to trust you. This was an enjoyable night." She smiled back and we all headed towards the parking garage for the drive home.

~~~  
The Next Day  
~~~

When I woke up, I was underneath the gold comforter on the wrought iron bed in Edward's room. Edward started drawing shapes with his finger on my arm so I knew that he knew I was awake. I turned to face him and just smiled.

"Good morning love. Did you have fun last night?" I didn't answer. I just pulled myself up to his face and kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

"It was wonderful. Why didn't you wake me when we got home though?" I remember getting into Alice's Porsche and then waking up here.

"It was late and you were so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you. Would you like to stay in bed or go downstairs? I can make you breakfast." I was about to say stay in bed when my stomach spoke for me.

"I think breakfast sounds good. But I need a human moment first." I gave Edward another kiss before forcing myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I had been staying over so much lately that Alice bought duplicates of all my toiletries so I wouldn't have to carry them back and forth every time. I also had a full, overpriced, wardrobe in Edward's closet. After I was showered and changed, I walked downstairs where Edward was already in the kitchen making me french toast. "That smells delicious."

"Smells like shit to me." I hadn't noticed Emmett sitting on the couch until I heard him speak. "So what'd you think about the movie? Was it as much fun as we promised?"

"Yes Emmett. It was great. I had a lot of fun with everyone." I took a bite off the plate Edward put in front of me. How does a man who doesn't eat make such great food?

"What would you like to do today?" Edward asked as he took the empty plate over to the sink.

"Nothing. Anything. I don't care as long as I'm with you." He smiled at the comment and led me over to the couch where we sat and joined Emmett. Edward suddenly whispered in my ear.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to." I just looked at him trying to figure out what he meant when Alice came bouncing in.

"Oh good you're already dressed. Come on. There's a sale going on." That's what Edward meant when he said I could say no.

"Alice, I'm still kind of tired from last night." She just shook her head and walked towards us. Edward wrapped his arm around me, but I knew that Alice was about to win this one. I kissed Edward and stood up.

"Alright Alice, but you have to promise not to turn me into a Barbie doll today." She held up her hand like a girl scout.

"I promise. Now come on. Rose is in the car waiting." With that I followed Alice out of the house towards Rosalie's convertible for another shopping adventure.


End file.
